


【朝俞/r18】炖肉三十题①

by hczszg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 伪装学渣 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hczszg/pseuds/hczszg
Summary: 为车而车()





	【朝俞/r18】炖肉三十题①

**Author's Note:**

> 我以后终于可以用ao3开车了55555希望lof别再封我了😭

2.在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕

“不要捂脸…乖，手拿开，嗯？”贺朝抓着谢俞的手腕柔声哄着，慢慢加快了抽动的速度。

谢俞被他顶得忍不住呜咽了几声，下意识想咬住手指关节，却引起了贺总的不满，他抓着不听话的小朋友的手举过头顶，没等他适应就大开大合地操弄起来。

“哈…哥…慢点…”

“还捂不捂？”

“不了…”谢俞被操的声音都染上哭腔，贺朝显然没有放过他的意思，一边快速动着腰，一边把吻痕印在他的腕骨上。

“明天记得穿长袖，我的谢医生。”

3.蒙眼

谢俞不喜欢白天做爱，他的脸皮接受不了这种白日宣淫的行为。

贺朝听罢，果断解下领带蒙住他的眼睛，捏着人的下巴就吻了上去。

“这样就不是白天了吧？”

被剥夺视觉很容易让人丧失安全感，谢俞正想给贺朝一肘子，却被人抵在墙上一通深吻。

谢俞喘息着，嘴角还带着接吻时牵出的银丝。黑色的领带衬得他的皮肤愈发苍白，看得贺朝喉咙一紧，凑过去亲了亲人的耳垂，低声道:“记得小点声叫。”

感官被剥夺后，谢俞感觉全身上下每一处都成了敏感点，随便被碰了几下就硬了，后面也很快变得泥泞不堪，轻易就被扩张到能纳入三根手指的程度。

贺朝架起他的一条腿，就着站着的姿势插了进去。泪水打湿了黑色的领带，谢俞压抑的喘息和带着哭腔的呻吟简直比春药好用一万倍，贺朝拽过他的手腕，把他按在了办公桌上操，淫乱的氛围让这正经的地方也跟着变了味。

最后，贺朝全射在了谢俞里面。

“白天照样让你爽，是不是？”

“…滚。”

4+6.捆绑+不碰性器官就射

谢俞回过神来的时候，手已经被不知哪儿来的绳子绑在了床头。

虽然自己为了哄他好像是说了什么“随便你想干什么”之类的话，但是没想到他什么花样都能想得出来……

贺朝扶着他的腰，让他跪在床上背对自己，俯下身去细细亲吻着男朋友瘦弱的脊背。

谢俞看不见贺朝的脸，只觉得背上是对方密密麻麻的亲吻，有点痒，却并不讨厌。他眯了眯眼睛，猫似得哼哼了两声，没发现贺朝的眼神暗了暗。

…他的小朋友越来越会勾人了，这样不好。

冰凉的润滑剂毫无征兆地接触到下体，谢俞颤了颤，接着就被贺朝按着腰插了进来。

这种被填满的感觉，无论多少次都会让他满足——特别是在情欲正浓的时候。

贺朝掐着他的腰窝，一边反复啃咬着后颈，一边碾着让谢俞兴奋的那一点狠狠地操弄。囊袋击打在臀上的感觉和前列腺的摩擦让谢俞很快软了腰，只能靠贺朝拖着。硬起的前端随着动作一下一下蹭在床单上，却并不能彻底得到满足。

“哥…碰碰前面…”谢俞努力偏过头看向贺朝，颤抖着说道，“难受…”

“乖。”贺朝吻了吻他的侧脸，“用后面。”

好家伙，原来这才是绑他的真正目的。

贺朝没有给谢俞反应的机会，加快了下身的动作。有水顺着臀缝滴在床单上，谢俞甚至分不清那是润滑剂还是他自己的。前端实在是难受的不行，他喘息着，甚至开始主动迎合贺朝的动作，快感顺着尾椎骨一路向上，爽得他有种失去意识的错觉。

“哥…要…到了…啊…”

谢俞颤抖着射了出来，精液有一半溅在了他的小腹上。贺朝加快顶弄了几下，也都射在了他的臀缝。

不可思议，他居然真的只靠后面就射了。

“真厉害，”贺朝附在他耳边喘息，“被操射爽不爽，嗯？”

谢俞连说话的力气都没了。如果有，那么一定会给他两拳。

“…解开绳子。”

“不急。”贺朝慢条斯理地亲吻他，“明天休息，我们还能再来一次。”

7+12.Dirty Talk+脐橙

“…去屋里。”

“就在这。”贺朝把谢俞抵在浴室镜子上亲吻，顺便撩起了他的上衣，“小朋友不想看看自己的样子吗？”

我只想看你个傻逼被我揍的样子。谢俞在心底翻了个白眼，到底还是没发作，在贺朝那儿，这基本就等同于默认的意思。

他把谢俞抱到洗手台上，顺着他的锁骨一路亲吻到小腹，然后用牙齿解开他的拉链，从底端一直舔到铃口，最后一口含住他半硬的性器。

“唔…”谢俞仰起头喘息，手里抓着贺朝的头发，“哥…”

连续几个深喉，谢俞全都射在了贺朝嘴里。后者舔了舔嘴唇，半强迫地扳过他的脸，同他接吻。

“你知道吗，小朋友，”微微分开一点，贺朝贴着谢俞的唇说道，“你的在我嘴里的时候，我能感觉到形状和大小，还有你硬的过程……”

谢俞让他说的耳朵有点热，“闭嘴。”

“你对我会有这种感觉吗？”

他没有留给谢俞回答的时间——显然，他也不会收到回答，直接一个挺身插了进入。

没有前戏便被进入，后穴难免会有些不适。谢俞把脸埋在他肩窝喘息，贺朝等他适应了，才开始慢慢抽动起来。

贺朝抱着他换了个体位，让谢俞大开双腿，坐在自己身上。这个姿势可以顶到更深的地方，也方便让谢医生看到镜子里的自己。

谢俞扶着他的肩，极力避免看到镜子。贺朝扶着他的腰身一下一下向上顶弄，每次都是全进全出，没几下谢俞就彻底软了腰。

“你看，”贺朝拉着他的手，放在他的小腹上，“你这里被我操的鼓起来了。”

“唔…哥…”谢俞难得用示弱的眼神看向他，求他闭嘴，后者却也是难得阳刚了一次，嘴里的话越来越下流。

“下面的嘴是不是比上面的更能感受到我的形状？嗯？”

他边说边操弄着，每一次都顶到最深处。谢俞被插得一句完整的话都说不出，哪还能接他的荤话。他整个人伏在贺朝身上，身体随着抽插上下耸动，耳边只剩了水声和肉体撞击的声音。

谢俞朦朦胧胧间看到了镜中浑身都泛着红的自己，脸上布满生理泪水，嘴角是来不及吞下的津液，淫乱得怎么都不像是那个制冷的中央空调。

最后，谢俞已经忘了这场性事是怎么结束的。只有酸痛的腰告诉他，贺朝这个禽兽真的什么都干得出来。

…还能咋办，凑合过呗。


End file.
